Multi-Function Printers (MFPs) are common and well-known pieces of office equipment and can be found in most, if not all, offices and libraries, and even in many homes. These devices can offer the ability to print, scan, fax, and otherwise process documents in a wide variety of formats and in a number of different ways, e.g., one-sided or two-sided printing or scanning, color or grey-scale printing or scanning, printing or scanning with various levels of resolution, etc. In order to control these and numerous other functions that an MFP typically provides, a user usually accesses and manipulates a control panel on the device. The control panel can include a number of physical buttons or switches and/or a display which may be, in some cases, a touch display through which the user can select functions, settings for those functions, etc. The display can be used to present functions and options and/or settings for those functions through a set of menu selections. The user can navigate through these menus and make selections using the buttons of the control panel or by touching the display if it is a touch sensitive device. Considering the wide range of functions an MFP can perform and the numerous options and settings for each function, navigation through such menus can be a daunting, time-consuming task which can be frustrating and confusing for the user, especially when the user is not familiar with the MFP. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems accessing and controlling functions of an MFP.